


Spidey has a golden heart

by KarlaPlays



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dark Past, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt Matt Murdock, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, POV Matt Murdock, POV Peter Parker, POV Wade Wilson, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Past Violence, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaPlays/pseuds/KarlaPlays
Summary: Spider-Man is strong, brave, and known for his quips, humour, insane skill and the fact he protects NY. Peter dedicates his time to help his team (also known has team red) fought crime and keep them happy and safe, he is the positive energy of the group. So why does he wake up in the middle of the night wishing he was dead?OR:Spider-Man loves seeing Deadpool and Daredevil laugh, but lately he has been spiralling down the rabbit hole and over working him self. So how long can he make it before he cracks?
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Matt Murdock/Wade Wilson, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Spidey has a golden heart

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGERS: PASY VOILENCE RAPE AND ABUSE DON'T LIKE DONT READ
> 
> I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS ONLY PLOT REST IS THE MCU

A/N

IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ! I WILL PUT WARNINGS BEFORE A RAPE OR ABUSE SCENE/FLASHBACK

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO MARVEL

IF YOU SPOT ANY MISTAKES PLEASE TELL ME  
(SAME WITH IMPROVEMENTS I COULD MAKE)

THIS I MY FIRST TIME WRITING A STORY, PLEASE HAVE MERCY!

SEE YOU SOON!

# Nightmares

#  Testing testing testing 

## To make Deadpool Happy

##  Testing testing testing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for watching! Any suggestions comment below!


End file.
